fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Athan
Ace is a master wondering swordsmen who previously disappeared 10 years ago and was thought to have fell in combat agaisnt a superior foe. But has now out of nowhere appeared after 10 long years, also known as the crimson swordsmen the man that only paints in red. Appearance Ace is of average height about 5'9-5'10, muscular at a decent 175lbs he has black hair, grey eyes and white skin. And wears a dark grey shirt/under robe with a black traditional Haori jacket with a white oriental cloud design on the back and shorter sleeves stopping just short of his wrists. His pants being a very dark grey and going down to his ankles, a black cloth wrap acting as a belt/sash, black boots. He wears dark grey combat gloves that have a metal strip going over the knuckles the gloves have the finger tips missing. Personality Ace's personality is that he is a calm and rather relaxed man, though always ready for a brawl and a good laugh, you'll normally find him napping, training or drinking when not on a job or fighting. Don't let his calm nature fool you Ace is quite a powerful swordsmen who won't hesitate to cut down those that would practice evil or who attack those close to him. History Ace comes from a small mountain village in one of the eastern countries he was born about a 30 years ago though he physical appears to be in his 20s, Ace was a sword and magic prodigy at a young age though around his 20th birthday the night his sister died, he disappeared every who knew him thought he had fallen in combat and been killed. Despite there not being a body or any trace of him but now after but now after 10 years he's resurfaced and set his sites on Magnolia. How and why is he in Fiore? Nobody knows, it was found out though that during the last 10 years he's been training under various sword masters and searching for skilled and powerful opponents to fight so that he can hone his swordsmanship. No one knows why he's on his way to Magnolia but perhaps we'll find out sooner then we think. One thing is for sure though he's not to be trifled with as he's called the crimson swordsmen for good reason. One night before he disappeared he came home and found his sister murdered and tortured by a group of masked individuals, why they'd do it? No one knows for sure but when he found the scene he went into a unbridled fury and cut every single one of them down, brutally. By the time he was done, the ground was soaked in blood and he was covered in it, because of that night he later became known as the crimson swordsman the artist that paints only in red. Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Master of-Hand-to Hand Combat Masters of unarmed combat possess the greatest prowess of all, being capable of easily taking on several opponents at once with ease. Some of them are known to employ hand-to-hand combat as the main element of their fighting style, and can overwhelm foes even if they are armed or larger than the users themselves. Ace has shown himself to be quite a force in close combat using the famed and well known Reduced Earth technique to overwhelm opponents with blinding speed and maneuverability and even uses it in-conjunction with his swordplay. Grandmaster Swordsman Masters of such art possess impressive swordplay, demonstrating great speed, accuracy and power, and being capable of fighting several foes at the same time. Many master swordsmen who are also Mages actively employ Sword Magic. And Ace is no exception the sword is his main form of combat and something he's refined and honed for the last decade not only creating many deadly sword techniques but learning them as well from other great masters, his skill is practically unparalleled. Physical Attributes Strength Aces strength is above what a normal human is capable of, due to his constant training and more specifically use of Reduced Earth which is not only a taxing ability but one that requires the user to train and use it all the time that combined with 10 years of fighting the best around has given him an impressive physique and strength to match. Speed Ace has is able to achieve speed in partly thanks to training but also again the use of Reduced Earth which through constant use has given him quite powerful legs capable of enabling him to and move quite fast even when not using it. Reflexes Ace has heightened reflexes that allow him to perceive attacks far more easily then most and even see them coming in slow motion at times born from his years wondering around various nations, fighting not only the best swordsmen around but a wide variety of opponents it's thanks to this that his reflexes have improved immensely from when he first started. They say Aces reflexes are so good sometimes it seems almost like he has some sort of battle precognition at times. Durability Ace is no stranger to getting hit from his brutal training under various masters to his various injuries sustain during his journey Ace has developed incredibly pain tolerance party in due to power of will in battle but further more his body has gone through ridiculous conditioning training to make his body like iron being able to take all but the most powerful physical attacks but is still vulnerable to magical and elemental spells/attacks. Agility Ace given his training as a swordsmen is very adept in acrobatic maneuvers and agility something he constantly uses with Reduced Earth to preform dazzling acrobatic feats and attacks, these factors combined if he wished it he wouldn't even need to touch the ground during a fight instead using Reduced Earth and acrobatics to dart around the field and keep off the ground in defiantly which is particular useful on battlefields that have ground hazards. Magical Abilities Magical Power Aces magical power is quite immense giving off a feeling of dread and intimidation when exerted just a little bit and when his power is fully exerted and released the very air crackles with energy. His reserves have also improved immensely in the last 10 years through constant training and battle, enabling him to go into battle for hours without the need of rest. Second Origin Activation Ace does have the ability to unlock his second origin but refuses to do so as of yet as he feels he does not need it and prefers to increase his power naturally until such a time that he meets foe that requires it's activation. ' ' [[Reduced Earth|'Reduced Earth']] (縮地, Shukuchi)' ' Reduced Earth is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. Ace is able to use all variations with at least moderate mastery. [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']] Telekinesis or Telekinetics as it's also known is a magical ability that enables the user to utilize telekinetic energy to move objects around and create powerful kinetic based attacks by using telekinetic energy these attacks can also be used for defense purposes such as pushing projectiles away. Push/Pull (プッシュプル, Oshi Puru) The user outstretches their arm with the palm of their hand facing forward in a shoving motion releasing kinetic impulse, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air akin to an explosive force. Depending on the power of the user, this ability could be used to do anything from staggering or shoving a target to shattering stone. The user could also charge this up by place their hands close together and gathering and compressing kinetic energy between their hands before releasing it outward increasing the damage, range and width of the ability. A push could also be used as a way of defending against incoming projectiles. Likewise the user can beckon objects such as weapons to them via their mind or with hand gestures and even bring enemies close or pull foes to the ground. Wave '(なみ, ''Nami) The user sends out a kinetic impulse in a 360 degree wave around the user, raw power that can only be described as a telekinetic explosion. It is very useful in tight or cramped quarters or when the user is being overwhelmed on all sides, being able to not only push all enemies around the user back but damage them with kinetic force and hit them agaisnt walls. 'Repulse '(しりぞける, Shirizokeru ) Often noted for being an extremely powerful telekinetic ability the user would concentrate on the telekinetic energy around them and violently push it outwards, creating rapidly-expanding kinetic ripples in space, resulting in a incredibly powerful spherical explosion of telekinetic energy radiating from the user. Flinging nearby objects and people away at high velocities the power only affects objects and people a certain distance away from the user, and could be avoided by moving further away. 'Crush '(ぺちゃんこ, Pechanko) The user lifts the enemy or object up off the ground and condenses telekinetic energy around them slowly or rapidly compressing it around them crushing the person or object. 'Grip '(グリップ, Gurippu ) The user grips an enemy and lifts them off the ground with telekinetic energy, enabling them to do a variety of things with them just as throw them around, bash them agaisnt objects or simply move them around of the way. 'Move Object '(てきゃくたい, Te Kyakutai) The most basic telekinetic ability user reaches out with their mind or hand gestures and lifts up objects and even people around them, this can be used just with a single target in mind or used on multiple objects the user can move them around however they'd like. 'Throw '(スロー, Surou) The user is able to throw their weapon at a target and guide it back to their hand, likewise they can throw their weapon straight at a target like a spear for devastating results. Most of these attacks and spells can be dodged by very fast individuals or blocked with sufficient defensive spells or techniques. [[Sword Magic|'''Sword Magic]]' '(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Magic involving the usage of swords and is considered one of the most widespread magics because of its simplicity and versatility. [[Heaven-Shaking Slash|'Heaven-Shaking Slash']] (動天斬, Dōtenzan) The Heaven-Shaking Slash lives up to its name quite clearly; its a slash so powerful everything trembles in its wake. Unlike several Sword Magic spells, it can be utilized with any sword so long as the user is capable of manifesting the required energy to make use of it properly. The Heaven-Shaking Slash works by concentrating an excess of magical power into one's blade, creating surges of magical energy leaking out of the medium which the spell is being used from. From therein, the user makes a slash, generally vertical, against the opponent in question. The slash builds up an extraordinary amount of momentum from the movement that goes behind it, therefore releasing destructive shockwaves of kinetic energy which can slice through inanimate objects such as trees and even steel with some effort. While the spell is very powerful and effective, inappropriate use can easily lead to fatigue and unwanted destruction of the surrounding environment. [[Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution|'Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution ']](秘剣・千刻罰, Hiken: Senkobatsu) A technique belonging to master-class swordsmen, it's been used throughout various times in history since the creation of swordsmanship; as it's a sword-based technique, can be used with any bladed weapon — magical or no. It's also said that this technique signifies one's mastery over the art of the sword, as it allows them to call upon the full extent of their swordsmanship prowess — unleashing its destructive power against those unlucky enough to be deemed a target. [[Sword Pressure|'Sword Pressure ']](剣圧, Ken'atsu) When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale (剣圧・刃隠風, Ken'atsu: Jinkakupū) A special application of Sword Pressure. When performing this attack, the user gathers and condenses their magical power into one of their swords, before using it as a magnet of sorts in order to draw enormous amounts of air towards it—using Shape Transformation, the user molds it upon their blades, compressing multiple layers of wind into air of a super-high pressure onto the blade, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what's inside the multiple layers of wind invisible to the naked eye. The moment that the wind is molded upon the sword, it takes upon the shape of the armament and renders it as an invisible weapon that emits no secondary effect—not even sparks will fly off of it, and no clashing sound will be heard. [[Way of the Crimson Night|'Way of the Crimson Night']] (ゆえんザくれないよる, Yuen Za Kurenai Yoru) Way of the Crimson Night is a martial art Created by Ace Athan. It was developed in the mountains where Ace trained for several years and created, perfected it, resulting in a devastating sword style with emphasis on speed of movement and lighting quick attacks. Trivia Ace Athan is based off legendary swordsmen in real life as well as the authors favorite anime characters such as Kenshin and the Nameless Swordsmen as well as the Jedi from Star Wars. Despite possessing a large reserve of magical power Ace himself does not possess many standalone spells and possess no elemental magic at all opting to his Telekinesis in-conjunction with his swordplay or to create kinetic attacks, openings etc. As such he is almost unrivaled with a sword and in close combat but agaisnt a powerful long range and or wide area of affect mage he may not do so well. Ace Athan loosely translated means the best immortal. Ace's sword style Way of the Crimson Night is named after the faithful night that earned him his dreaded nickname.Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Swordsman Category:Telekinesis User Category:Sword Magic User